Talk:Flashing Blades
Does this skill block attack *skills*? I've activated it several times and yet to see any fewer Cyclone Axes and Triple Chops hit me when fighting Jade Brotherhood Knights. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Coredumperror (talk • ) 02:04, 17 June 2006. :It will block attack skills 50% of the time, like other blocking things. Not non-attack projectiles, however (like Flare or Lightning Orb). You may just have been unlucky. — 130.58 (talk) (01:11, 17 June 2006 (CDT)) If you press space w/ a bow and u just keep attacking, does it block attacks then? Is the whole bow animation count as attacking? I assume so, but just want to make sure. Why does it say that you can have 100% blocking ability if you get a critical hit every 8 seconds? Critical Defenses dissipates in 6 seconds, not 8.--Redgin 14:58, 23 August 2006 (CDT) :adjusted math and timing. 50% + (50% of 50%) = 75% --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 15:11, 23 August 2006 (CDT) ::Don't know where you got 2 50%s from, Critical Defenses is never at 50%, I'll adjust it accordingly. --Apocrypha 17:13, 5 September 2006 (CDT) It should be noted that this skill is the only Dagger Mastery skill so far to not be an attack skill. -Isidore best skill for assasin flashing blades+way of the lotus+huge combo (blocks much more than it seems) : Lol, I have it for a while and for some reason I just realized it was a stance. Obsidian Flame 23:48, 11 February 2007 (CST) Buff This skill is alot more useful than it used to be now, with its 75% chance to block. Trying it out as a A/Mo with Vigorous Spirit and Live Vicariously. Van Wark 15:52, 9 March 2007 (CST) point of curiosity Perhaps it seems silly, but as opposed to Whirling Defense where it says block attacks, Flashing Blades specifically says incoming attacks. Is this different somehow? as far as i know, its the same--Diddy Bow 12:31, 11 May 2007 (CDT) Everytime I see a sin using this skill, I wonder why it's even in Dagger mastery. If you don't have some way to get past stances, sins with Flashing blades become hard to kill =/ P A R A S I T I C 21:16, 28 May 2007 (CDT) Doesn't seem like it would fit into any other attribute to me. Not too common anyways from what I've seen. --NYC Elite 17:16, 10 June 2007 (CDT) I use it in RA all the time =D--Diddy Bow 17:22, 10 June 2007 (CDT) I think the reason it is placed into dagger mastery is so that other classes cannot gain the use of it easily. Like saying if it were shadow or deadly, a ranger or warrior could easily use the skill very effectively. Just my 2 cents. Isk8 09:44, 29 July 2007 (CDT) : Dagger mastery is not primary attribute, Critical Strike is. So Warriors and rangers can still use this skill. Spending attributes into dagger mastery or shadow arts matters little if u are only looking for this skill. --Arthas 20:16, 4 August 2007 (CDT) :True but how many Warriors do you see using daggers? it wouldnt be worth it.. a non dagger user would have no need for the dagger mastery bonus and just applying a few left over points isnt enough to make this skill worth it Chaosforce 15:23, 19 August 2008 (UTC) trivia this could be a reference to Iron Maiden song called Flash of the Blade :Probably isn't. Flashing blades = blades moving quickly, i.e., blocking and parrying incoming attacks. -[[User:Auron of Neon|♥ Auron ♥ ]] 06:19, 14 June 2007 (CDT) ::Why do people try to find a reference for everything? 0.o Some of the skill names (like this one...) are maybe just named like that because it describes what the skill does. I'm quite sure that Anet doesn't always create skills with a song in mind. Silver Sunlight 07:58, 14 June 2007 (CDT) :::Some people are just trivia nuts. Unless the reference is really clear (FGJ, Make Your Time, Can't Touch This, IJaFW) it's not worth noting. The Hobo 04:05, 23 June 2007 (CDT) Altough having an iron maiden reference on gwiki would be totally awesome4.235.187.0 23:04, 25 January 2008 (UTC) Or even Black Adder, who's season two song has "Beware the deadly flashing blade/unless you wish to end up shorter". But I doubt it. If the skill was Deadly Flashing Blades, then it would have to be! 00:47, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Fo general PvE/Farming Way of the Assassin + Critical Defenses is probably better. Unless your stupid head who takes along time to find a target. Although, Critical Defenses in an enchantment, so I guess it could be interrupted or stripped. I've ran both Critical Defenses and Flashing Blades... they both have their ups and downs. -Flashing Blades Stance Can be maintained almost indefinately. Only blocks if you are attacking (biggest downside is, if you are lead to chase someone... you are vulnerable.. or while running into your target) :This can be maintained constantly on a W/A by using Dwarven Stability. Diablo The Punisher 21:24, 25 October 2007 (UTC) -Critical Defenses Enchantment Maintained so long as you land critical hits at least every 8 seconds. Blocking is unconditional. I tend to like this better, because of the unconditional blocking. I can easily cover enchant to prevent removal. Isk8 09:48, 29 July 2007 (CDT) You COULD just use both. =P Captain Yimuru 23:48, 12 November 2007 (UTC) :Like what I do: Jagged-Wild-Crit standard combo, flashing, crit (agility :/ ), WoP --Gimmethegepgun 23:54, 12 November 2007 (UTC) ::Me too; I even farm with it. Captain Yimuru This is a bad skill. Period. -Auron 23:57, 12 November 2007 (UTC) :It has its uses, especially to those new in the Assassin profession. 145.94.74.23 20:38, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Lou I've had Lou of the knives spawn in Bukdek while doing Finding the Oracle. Anyone else? (I just had him spawn but it didn't hit me to take a screenshot.) Panic!! I didn't think to capture this skill during the 2 quests where the boss spawns. Is there any other way to cap this skill?? or will i have to spend all my money buying a tome?? Cnk3 20:48, 28 November 2007 (UTC) :No worries, Lou's spawn in the tunnels isn't affected by quests, he's there all the time. Lord of all tyria 20:51, 28 November 2007 (UTC) ::Whew. thats a relif. ill go check it out right now! ty! Cnk3 22:35, 2 December 2007 (UTC) stub Why is this page a stub? --[[User:mrguildboi|'mrguildboi (:']] 07:20, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :Maybe it's missing trivia? If that's the only reason, I think it should be unstubbed, because I'm not sure lack of trivia is reason for a stub. Arcdash 12:20, 30 June 2008 (UTC) ::Nah, not everything has a trivia. --[[User:mrguildboi|'mrguildboi (:']] 19:36, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Holy Crap They made this still useable now...does some great damage, plus still 75% block while attacking...not the best elite, but may see some great play now in PvE for farming... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eWEJDC6an-Y people are thinkin' things up already. 22:53, 8 August 2008 (UTC) This skill is broken..Most likely cause it was based off glads defence, it now blocks 75% regardless of weather your attacking Oh and it does damage to ranged hitters...but thats probably just anet being retarded with overpoweredness :It's a maintainable, Ranged attacker-hitting Gladiator's Defense. And just completely outdoes Glad's Defense, thusly. --- -- (s)talkpage 19:18, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::Am I the only one that thinks 90% of these "buffs" broke gw? some where nice but most just turned "underused" elites into overpowered elites..and yet there lies wastrels collapse..all alone in the corner. (Don't think I'm one of those bitter people that hates buffs I used flashing blades back when it as only 50% chance to block) but these buffs are so insane...it was too strong before imo adding damage which isnt needed just made it stupid. :::Flashing Blades wasn't that great because we had access to Critical Defenses and other Stances for a more reliable effect. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 20:11, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Did someone just scream Raptor farming?-- 17:16, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :::::It sucks that EBSoH doesn't affect it, though. >.> [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 19:32, 11 August 2008 (UTC) damagetype Does it use the same type as the weapon you are wielding, and can it be converted with Greater Conflagration? (T/ ) 20:44, 5 October 2008 (UTC) : appears to be untyped, which would mean no.. but i remeber seeing armor ignoring physical damage on the wiki somewhere so you never know... why would you want to? Roland Cyerni 21:29, 5 October 2008 (UTC) ::Extra damage, farming, I dunno. Mark of Pain like with Whirling Defense. (T/ ) 21:58, 5 October 2008 (UTC) :::You'd be beaten to death while casting it. 21:59, 5 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Cast it to aggro. (T/ ) 22:00, 5 October 2008 (UTC) :::::Splinter Weapon also apparently deals physical damage (or the same as the weapon). [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 22:12, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Not true anymore "This is the only non-attack skill of the Dagger Mastery attribute." But idk how to change it. Just thought id point it out :P —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 85.229.179.102 ( ) . :Same as editing the talk page, really, but you don't leave a comment :P Regardless, done. Thanks :) --- -- ( ) (talk) 19:02, May 14, 2010 (UTC)